


Good over Evil

by peculiarmars



Series: Dark Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conditioning, Dark Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: He will make a good man out of Malfoy.





	Good over Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Dark!Harry for ages, so here, enjoy. Leave a comment if you enjoyed I!

  
After the war came the clean up. The time for good to finally have authority over evil. He's at the head of it all, as he is their saviour and they practically bow to him now. He gains power and lets the good in him conquer the evil the Dark Lord done.

 

He finds that having power makes him feel dominant. He has power over the people he fucks, but it's not true power, not the complete power he craves with every bone in his body. He wants for true submission, not the way those who adore him willingly go down on their knees. That's not submission, that's thankfulness and idolisation.

 

He keeps those cravings inside himself, letting those feelings fester into something solid. On the outside he is keeping up a fine charade, but on the inside he is burning with desire.

 

Those feelings stay inside himself until one morning he skims over The Daily Prophet and sees the news on the most recent sentencing's for Death Eaters.

 

He pauses on one all to familiar face, and then smiles to himself. It is time.

 

    

* * *

 

It doesn't take much to silence the guards. A flick of his wrist and they're lost in a world of dreams, not waking even when Harry kicks one of them in the head. Best be sure no one is around to see. He doesn't actually think any of them would stop him, however, he's done with taking chances.

 

It doesn't take him long to find Malfoy's cell - the youngest one - and stops when he sees the thin form huddled in the corner, shivering even in his sleep. Whereas the war built Harry up physically, it has done the opposite to his former nemesis. From his place just outside the bars, Harry could see just how malnourished and starved he was. That would have to change.

 

He whispers a spell and the lock clicks open with a clink. The blond head rose slowly, as if afraid of what he would find, and stared at Harry with his mouth open in confusion. Of course, Harry was donned in a robe that covered his entire frame, hence Malfoy's confusion.

 

Harry steps forward, his pulse quickening when Malfoy bends his head in submission. He fists his hand in baby-fine hair, and then they vanish with a crack, leaving only the smell of burning wood.

  

 

* * *

 

At first he casts a subtle Imperio on his charge. He can't take chances, can't take the chance of Malfoy wanting to think for himself. He can't ever, not until Harry is satisfied  that he's made a decent person out of him. Malfoy is evil, the ink on his arm being the only proof he needs. The only _permission_.

 

But good can come later. He needs dominance first. Along with Imperio and another forgotten spell he found in the depths of Grimmauld's library. When Malfoy hesitates, even for a second, a sharp stab of pain hits him in a sensitive area, and when he doesn't he is rewarded with a few seconds of Utopia. It must be like muggle drugs, Harry thinks.

 

He leaves Malfoy under Imperio for weeks, slowly introducing him to the pleasures of submission. And, obviously, pushing him to his limit. Once he makes Malfoy clean the dusty kitchen floors with his tongue, his cock enjoying the way Malfoy bends over on his hands and knees, his naked body perfect for the taking. He wants to fuck Malfoy into the tiles there and then, but he doesn't; Malfoy needs structure, and as much as it turns Harry on, Harry can't break the day's routine.

 

Besides, there's enough time for fucking later. Harry likes him on his back best, so he can see how those grey eyes widen, emotions flickering endlessly through the orbs. He doesn't even have to tell Malfoy to beg, he does it through the Imperio, quiet 'pleases' and wordless little grunts and moans that tell Harry exactly how much he wants this. He comes with Harry's hand wrapped around his prick, silently sobbing through his release.

 

Harry watches as the months tick by, as the incredible anger turns to loathing, then to despair. And finally, when the only thing in his eyes is complete and utter defeat, he takes the spell off of him.

 

Harry is partially concerned that maybe, just maybe, he may have misread that look in his eyes. He keeps himself alert, watching out for the scrape of teeth or the refusal to follow an order.

 

Nothing happens. A week goes by and nothing changes. Malfoy still follows every and any order without hesitation.

 

It is time for the other part. He has the submission, he's broken him down, and now it's time to build him back up.

 

He starts by not calling him Malfoy anymore. The name has too many ties to his past. He thinks about dropping Draco too, but just can't find a name that suits him as well. Draco Potter it is. Not that he would ever actually need to surname, but it's nice to reinvent one for him.

 

He starts letting Draco has more freedom, not enough for him to forget how much Harry has done for him, but enough for him to be rebuilt and moulded into the person Harry wants him to be. He still uses the forgotten spell whenever he thinks Draco has gone a bit far, but uses it sparingly. Draco corrects himself ever so quickly when he feels that sharp pain.

 

When he leaves the house to visit friends, family, politicians and the like, he gently orders Draco to stay on the bed, spread eagled and prepared.

 

Hours later he finds Draco in the exact position he left him in, his face red and exhausted, his legs trembling and a damp patch under him. Harry gestures to it. Draco licks his lips, and whispers hoarsely,

 

"You-You said I should stay here," Harry can see the confusion cloud him for a second, mixing Harry's should  for a must. Harry doesn't bother to correct him. He knows Draco will interpret anything for an order, and likes that he is so eager to please. Harry sees more good in him every day.

 

"I-I wanted to leave-" Harry places a finger over Draco's cracked lips, and pulls him into a soft kiss. Draco is still for a second before he arches upwards.

 

"Enough talking," Harry whispers against his lips. Draco doesn't say a word for the rest of the night.

 

   

* * *

 

Harry cries out his release into Draco's throat as Draco milks his cock, sucking at him in the way he knows drives Harry mad. Harry drags his nails through Draco's fine hair, enjoying the soft feeling on his fingertips.

 

Later, that night, Draco cries too, curled up next to Harry to the King sized bed, under a bundle of blankets. Draco is prone to horrible nightmares, Harry thinks, sobbing almost every night. He makes a note of buying a dreamless sleep potion.

 

    

* * *

 

One day,  one terrible day, Draco tries to push at the boundaries of his freedom. It's the first time he has uttered the word no since Harry made him a better man, and Harry makes sure it is the last.

 

He keeps him locked a closet, plugged up and blindfolded, hands bound behind him. He leaves him in there for three days, when he knows that Draco would be in real danger of dehydrating if not let out soon.

 

Draco's eyes are blown wide with fear and arousal, his hands scrabbling at Harry's jeans as he rocks into his leg, desperately searching for friction. Harry is slightly surprised he hasn't gone numb. He puts a hand on Draco's cock and uses his other hand to still his frantic movements. Draco sobs and moans as he thrusts up into Harry's hand, quickly tipping over into orgasm.

 

Harry waits until the last possible moment before he wrenches his hand away and slaps his cock hard, digging his nails into his sensitive balls. Draco yowls and screams, back arching off of the floor. He curls up and sobs, uncaring that Harry is watching him.

 

Harry sighs and gently picks him up off of the floor, shifting him until Draco settles in his arms, taking him to the bathroom, with the warm bath and soft scented soaps.

 

Harry made him hurt, and now it's time to make it better.

 

   

* * *

 

Draco stands in the doorway, fingers curled around the wood of the frame. He gazes down adoringly at his - master, lover, saviour? Which ever one Harry is, Draco loves him. He knows that Harry hurts him sometimes, but it doesn't really count. It's to make Draco better. Draco, even if he can't quite remember why at times, knows he is a bad person at his core. Harry is the light to his dark. Harry only ever hurts him to heal him. And if he cries sometimes, sobs and screams with the aching pain of it, he will remind himself that Harry is only doing what is right.

 

Harry is only choosing good over evil.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a full length fic once I've finished everything else, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
